Uta no hanashi
by Tinnis
Summary: A collection of oneshots that are inspired by different vocaloid songs. Often using Rin x Len, but other pairings will appear. Chapter 2 Karakuri burst - Rin is a mad killer. Len is a special police that hunt down all sorts of evil people. When their paths meet they begin to yearn for each others death. Maybe forgotten memories has a few surprises in store for them. I TAKE REQUESTS
1. Soleil

**Well this is my first Vocaloid fanfic. It's going to be a collection of one-shots as I said in the summery:) They are all going to be inspired by different songs. I would love to get requests as to which pairing you wanna se, or which song you want me to write about. **

**The first story is inspired by Soleil, a song by Kagamine Rin. It's very good in my opinion and if you haven't already seen it you should go and do so^^ Well hope you like. **

* * *

"Are you the one who will save me", the death god said, looking at them with incredible sad eyes and Len felt how something clenched within him. He remembered that voice.

He looked at Rin who was standing still, looking straight at the death god. Len looked at her and knew what sort of thought were flying through her head. This was why he had not wanted to take her out to an adventure. To take missions from the warrior guild to earn money. She had insisted though and he had already swore to accompany her. Either way he wouldn't be able to let her go and do something so dangerous on her own.

Then she moved and he knew that she had decided what he wished she had not. She held out her hand and smiled towards the death god.

"It's alright", she said. "I will take your darkness and change your form into a bird. Then you will be able to fly free and you can go anywhere you want to in the sky and if you have no destination in mind you can always come with me." Her kind and pure intentions made her shine like a sun. She was his light, his one and only hope.

As she touched the hideous bird it began to change. She took his darkness, _the_ _darkness from that awful curse_, into her own body. At the same time as the death god changed into a white and pure bird, with not a speck of darkness to be seen, she became tainted and spots of darkness appeared on her skin.

Len looked at all this, feeling a pain in his chest. Now he was not the only one who she had saved. During the change he had seen a glimpse of who the death god once had been and his successions had been confirmed. It was a man he never thought he would see again and he knew that Rin had thought so to. It was Kaito. He knew that she loved that she had gotten a chance to save Kaito, but he feared what would come afterwards.

The huge and pure bird embraced her within his wings showing all his gratefulness towards Rin, the girl who had finally saved him from the curse. Then he flapped his wings and lifted up into the sky, waiting for when Rin and Len would began to travel again. Len knew that they would have a third companion now, as they had once before.

Rin turned his head toward him and smiled a pure and lovely smile making his heart ache and wish that that smile was just for him. He knew though that her love was directed towards everyone and that she would never be able to love only one person. That did not change what he felt like though and he would always stay with her and try to protect her even against herself if needed.

He forced a smile to appear on his own face, as an answer towards her smile. He knew that it probably appeared fake though, and she had really good intuition on when somebody was not smiling for real. Before she had time to ask him why though, a mass of true black birds came flying towards them and he knew that his worst misgivings had come true. A expression of desperation appeared on his face and he lunged himself towards the birds. He had no plan, he just knew that he had to save Rin from that mass of darkness and from herself.

Before he lunged himself he saw how she began to open her mouth, to ask him what was happening, but when he moved she turned her head towards the dark mass of birds. When he saw her face he knew that it was all lost. A feeling in his gut told him that it was over, that he had failed. He refused to acknowledge it though, refused to feel it. He would save her no matter the cost. He would save the one light in his existence.

The birds swarmed all around them, and he could glimpse the people they had once been. They had been normal people who had lived normal lives before the darkness hit them. It could hit at the form of a curse, or if something else happened to you that made you feel a desperate or dark emotion. _Like it had done to him. _

He knew that they were all just waiting for somebody to save them and that they just saw the chance in Rin. They did not think of the consequences for Rin though. How she would suffer if she carried all their darkness.

"No Rin", he scream as she stretched out her hand, but it was all lost in the flapping of the wings. His words did not reach her. As she touched the birds she began to take the darkness into her and Len felt desperation rush through him. He began to force and claw his ways towards her, but there were to many black birds around them, in between them. The birds were everywhere hiding her from him. He saw how more and more birds began to turn white.

When he finally saw her again she was up in the sky surrounded by pure white grieving birds. She had saved the all the people, but it had cost her much. Not a speck of light remind on her, she was as dark as the darkest night. When he looked at her his memory flashed before him showing him the day when it all began.

_He had been out walking, to get Kaito. Rin had stayed back in their little hut, waiting for the two of them to come back. When he walked up towards the tree which Kaito always went when something troubled him he saw something that shocked the core out of him. _

_A fallen form lay there, something hideous and awful. Where is Kaito, the thought flew around in his head. Kaito was like the father he and Rin had never had. The one man he would always put his trust in. _

_"Len", the hideous form crocked out in Kaitos voice. Len felt how his body turned cold. _

_"What happened", he stammered out looking at 'it' as if he saw a ghost. _

_"Curse", Kaito crocked out before he convulsed again. Kaito shock, spasmed with pain. _

_Len felt how desperation began to rush through his body. It grabbed his heart, as if it wanted to kill him. The last thought that rushed through his head before everything turned black was why. _

_When he woke up next time his head was in Rin's lap, his one and only beloved twin sister. She was looking down at him, smiling and shining like the sun, but he could see tiny specks of darkness on her skin. Something that he had never seen before. _

_He had told Rin everything, and Rin had after a while told him how she had saved him, how she had suck the darkness out of him. How it had awoken an ability within her. _

He threw himself toward Rin. He could not let anything happen to her. It was all his fault it had all began. If he had just stayed calm and collected when he saw Kaitos broken form, she would never have needed to save him and she would never have awoken that ability of hers. Nothing of this would have happened.

When he touched her he sucked some of the darkness out of her, the darkness that belonged with him from the beginning. What he started the grieving white birds continued. They had never wanted to kill her only to save themselves. The thought that it could kill her, the sun and light, had never crossed the birds mind.

Black wings sprouted from Lens back, and Len felt himself turn into the death god of darkness that he would have been if Rin had never saved her. When he looked around he saw a sky filled with black birds. They consumed all of Rins darkness, fighting to save her.

Rin had already taken her last breath though, but even in death she shone like the sun giving everyone hope. She sparkled in bright golden colors, she had never shone that truly before. She shone like the sun, her pure heart that had only wanted to save everyone showing. She was Soleil.

Len slowly fell to the ground, holding Rin in his arms. His wings slowed the fall, but he did not have enough power left to keep flying. When he hit the ground he took his last breath, the darkness consuming him.

There they died. The heaven was filled with pure black birds grieving the death of two twins. They lay there in each others arms. Rin shining like the sun and Len half transformed into a death god and covered in darkness. They were like day and night, but still they lay there together. Leaving the world behind with each other. Len would follow Rin even in death.

* * *

**Hope you liked, please R & R!**

**If any of you have any sort of paring or song you want me to use, please request. If you do the chance that I will use it are very high. So leave a request and make me know what you want to read about!**


	2. Karakuri Burst

**Well I finally update this story again and I wish all of you a happy new year. I hope 2013 will be a good year in all sorts of way, and that it will come out many new good vocaloid songs. I also have to thank Lovisa, my good friend who has beta read this story, you are awesome3! One last thing I have to say before you begin to read is that I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys will to!**

* * *

When Rin saw such a happy and innocent looking family it just made her want to tear it apart completely. To destroy the fairy tail they lived in and bring them into the harsh reality, her harsh reality. It awoke her desire for destruction, blood and death. Always death. Most of the times she pushed those feelings back, so to concentrate on work. Now though she had free time and she thought she might as well do as she please before he came here. To see her mess would anger him even more, maybe make him loose his judgment.

She slowly walked toward the dining family, and when they first looked at her they saw a strange kind woman, definitely not from their town. Rin wore a lovely smile on her lips as she walked towards her pray and then when she was close enough, it became twisted. Her entire face twisted into something hideous showing her true nature within. Together with the gun that appeared from her clothes it showed the family what fate had in store for them. They did not even have time to scream.

* * *

Len was traveling in a straight path towards the headquarters, and he knew that he still had quite a few towns to pass through before he arrived. She would be in one of them, but he still did not know which. All he knew was that that one town would never get it's peace back.

Len was traveling towards his goal, but his horse was not fast enough. He was hurrying because of the hope that he might be able to stop as much of her rampage as possible. He knew he would only find destruction and death if he came too late, as he always did. He would cling to his hope though, at the same time as he hoped that maybe it would finally end tonight.

* * *

Hours had passed with Rin mindlessly killing. All around her was blood, blood and more blood. She stood in the center of the town laughing madly. The time between now and when she first pressed the trigger on her gun was like a blur, as it always was when she rampaged.

She still had the desire to destroy within her. It was never enough, had never been since that day. There was nothing left to hurt around her, just things and that she was not interested in. There were no bodies, no life, no one to bring down into her dark deep hell. She knew that he would be here soon, but she needed something to kill time with.

When she looked around, searching for something to hurt she heard a quiet breathing. It was the only sound that echoed through the dead village besides her own breath. She slowly took quiet steps toward the sound. She did not wish to alert her prey.

She did not have to walk long until she met a pair of eyes. They belonged to a quivering boy. It was the boy that had been eating with his family when she lost control. The once so happy boy's eyes were filled with darker thoughts. There was hate, desperation, desires of revenge, confusion, hurt and a filling darkness. It all made her own darkness bubble even more violently. Seeing it all made her once more realize how fragile human beings were, how easy they broke. You could break them both physically and mentally. The boy was clearly an example of the later. In her later years she had begun to enjoy doing both of them, not just killing. So the trigger was never pushed, the boy was never shot.

Before her wanting of death would have made her kill him, but now when she could control it better she would let him live because it amused her. He would fall into her pit of hate, and once you were there you could never climb back. Everything had been taken from him, just as it had been for her, and instead he had been given new and darker emotions that he would be forced to cling to if he wanted to survive.

A smile slowly appeared on her face, a smile that could scare even the devil. Then she walked away, leaving the quivering boy in his darkness. Once again she stood in the center of town, waiting for him to arrive. She thirsted for him, for more destruction and something that would be worth her time. Maybe it would finally end tonight.

* * *

When Len arrived at the scene his eyes were filled with hatred. The destruction and death around him awoke some of his own darker emotions, emotions that he'd rather not think of. It also left him wanting to finish it even more. This destruction could not continue anymore.

He slowly walked towards the center of the town, knowing she would be waiting there because she always was, feeling disgusted by the sight around him. Some were clearly bodies, but others had been so torn up that it was hard to identify them. If it had not been for the constant red color and strong sent, he might have been able to ignore it.

Just as he thought the woman stood in the center of town. She looked peaceful when she stood there waiting for him, soaked in darkness. She was black and he was white. He was the one who stopped evil and she the one who created it, the one who wanted to see the world burn.

Suddenly he held his sword in his hand, feeling fury burning within him. She was the same sort of person as those that had destroyed his life, and the only thing he held precious. Because of that he would destroy her. As he had erased all other evil around him she would also be erased. This could go on no longer. Darkness had to be eliminated and evil had to be hunted down. People could call him judgmental if they wanted, but the truth was that either you were god or evil, and evil had to be destroyed. It had to be no matter the price, he told himself.

As Len ran towards her the only thought in his mind was that he had hunted her for so long now, and this time he would end it. He felt that it needed to be over and done with, no matter the outcome.

* * *

As he ran towards her Rin brought out her gun, which specially made to fight him. She hungered for him to come and that scared her and made her feel the need to destroy him even more. It had to end now.

* * *

When the two of them clashed this time it was more serious than normally. Even though they did not know each others names they had known the other for a long time. Through their relationship they had constantly been playing hide and seek. The problem was that they never knew who was the hunter and who was prey, it was all constantly switching.

This time though it was all different compared to the other times. The two of them had nothing to lose, they never had something like that from the beginning. They were both tired of playing cat and mouse, of feeling the other under their skin.

They came into a deadlock. Len with his sword against Rin's throat and Rin with her gun against Lens chin. If one of them made a move closer both of them would be dead within seconds. Still they were not ready to break apart form each other. The two of them had entered this with their life on the line.

* * *

Standing like that Len saw the only survivor from the town and he was dragged down deeper in his fury. The broken boy just reminded him so much of who he had been before, of the past he had buried deep inside. He just could not help the memories from surfacing.

_He and his twin sister had been orphans because of a war. They only had each other to depend on, they could count on no other. Somehow they had managed to survive like that, but even though their life was harsh they had been happy. As long as they had each other they did not need anything more. It had all been destroyed though. _

_One day when they had been sleeping in a empty little hut their small peace had been destroyed. A couple of drunk men had walked into it and upon seeing the children their faces had been resorted into ugly grimaces. They had forcefully lifted up his twin, not caring how her screams resounded through the room. She had fought with all her power but a little girl could do nothing towards fully grown men. _

_Len had fought, but what could he really do? He could just remember seeing a blurry image of his twin's limp body being carried away by the men as he lay there, left for dead. Then it all blacked out. _

_His next memory was of a kind man who had found him and saved his life. The man worked within the special police and Len felt that to join the special police was the right path for him. Len wanted to hunt and destroy all evil, so that he could get his revenge. _

With all the memories of his pain invading Lens body he wanted to destroy her even more. His past demanded it and maybe her disappearance would help him burry it. He knew it was just a vain hope, but it was still there. This time it would end, no matter the price.

* * *

Rin saw how all the different emotions flashed through him and somehow it reached her within. Her sight changed from red to normal and it made all her emotions so much clearer. She hated all of it. She hated how he could find what she had buried even from herself just by being close. There was a reason why she had buried it all.

_Rin was stumbling back towards the hut were her twin brother should be. It was her only safe place left. When she opened the broken door though, all she found was a pool of blood and she sank into desperation. Her reason to live was gone._

_She stumbled out, not wanting to be anywhere that could remind her of all that was lost. She felt defiled, dirty and desperate. The innocence she once had had been taken from her in many different ways. She had been used and thrown away. _

_When she walked, feeling lost and not knowing what to do, she realized that her body hurt in places they had never hurt before. It filled her with shame and she wondered what she had done to deserve this fate. Her mind just kept sinking, sinking deeper into a pitch black hole of darkness and hate. _

_Then she saw something that would seal her fate. She saw two happy children walking side by side, holding each others hand. It looked so much like her and her twin brother had looked before. The picture filled her with emotions that she had never felt before and she began to see red. _

_When she became conscious again all she could see around herself was red. First she didn't realize what she was seeing, but when she did madness overcame her and she began laughing. Around her lay two broken bodies, that almost no longer could be identified as bodies. They were not just dead, but totally broken. _

_The sight of two children's broken bodies and another blood covered child in the middle laughing, would have scarred any person for life. It looked like a picture from hell, like something you shouldn't ever see in reality. _

_After that madness and destruction became a daily life to Rin. It had been her only way of survival, her only way to suppress her desperation enough to survive. The only way to keep uncomfortable questions away. She did not want to think of why she was born, because she had no answer. _

_She loved sinking people into her own despair. In the end, a woman with turquoise hair had saved her from police and she had joined the woman's organization. She had been used again, both for assassination and more personal matters by the woman, but it had been fine by Rin as long as she could destroy and kill. It was the only way she now knew how to live. _

Rin never wanted to remember these memories, never wanted to live the past again, and in her head it was all his fault. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave her past behind if she did not destroy him. He needed to be dead. Then she could continue to live the broken life she was living right now.

* * *

They both looked each other in the eye and they saw the emotions flashing through them and somehow it awoke a terrifying suspicion within them. The two of them opened their mouths to utter the others name at the same time, even though nobody had ever told them the name.

"Rin."

"Len."

They were each others lost twin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R and tell me what you think, or what you want to read about next. The next story is probably going to be about the song magical mirror, since somebody else requested it, but I would still love to hear what you want to read about so that I might be able to write it later. If you don't have a song you would like to see, you could just suggest a pairing:)**

**And don't forget to make my dat and review^^**


End file.
